Museum
by aibbosi
Summary: A Jatie one shot


**JAMES POV**

"James? Are you ready? We have to leave in thirty"

"What?" I responded.

"The Museum"

"What?"

"The Messer Museum Gala we have to leave for it in thirty"

"Again, what?" I sigh.

"Did you read the mail I sent you?"

"Nope" I answer.

"Why not?"

"Cause you always tell me what's happening" I look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Well if you read it, you'd know that you are due to attend the Messer Museum Gala tonight in aid of the Anderson wing extension" he glances at his watch "we have to leave in 25 minutes"

"Nope" I fold my arms across my chest "Not going"

"You have to" he glares at me.

"But I don't wanna" I pout.

"James" he huffs "you are 25 years old, stop acting like a petulant child, you are going"

"But" I start.

"But nothing" he cuts me off "your movie is out in two weeks and it's about a museum heist so this is good publicity. Now you have twenty minutes to change. Go!"

"But"

"Now!"

"Sometime you make it difficult to like you Logan" I stick my tongue out at him.

"James, you didn't ask me to postpone med school to like me, you did it to help you become a superstar" he smiles.

"Maybe that was a mistake" I mutter "I should have hired Carlos or Kendall"

"Ha, ha, ha, Carlos would have had you fired from your first post-BTR job by blowing something or someone up and I don't think what you pay would tempt him away from Jennifer and 'the sex', as for Kendall" he pauses "he gave up hockey for you once and you know he wouldn't do it again. So you guess you're stuck with me and it hasn't been too bad has it?"

"Guess not" I mumble.

"You guess not?" he almost yells "look around, how many platinum records?"

"Four, if you include the BTR ones"

"How many Grammys?"

"Two"

"Next is an Oscar, right?" he looks at me "which means museum, now"

"Fine" I sigh again "But I'm going to sulk in the limo"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" he laughs.

I make my way upstairs and quickly change into a suit and tie, comb my hair and spray some cologne. I put on my watch and grab my phone and head back downstairs.

"Right I'm ready"

"That's a record for you"

"Do you want me to go to this thing or not?" I glare at him.

"I'm joking" he holds his hands up "come on the car is outside"

"How long do we have to stay at this thing" I ask him as we run in the rain to the car.

"Not too long"

"How long is not 'too long'" I asked using my hands to do quotation marks.

"An hour or two"

"What, that's forever" I whine.

"Don't whine, it's not that much time out of your life and it will be fine, you might enjoy it" he pats my shoulder.

"Enjoy it! Enjoy it! Logan I am going to a museum. Me? Enjoy? Think you might be confused"

"It's a Gala night, so it's posing for photos and drinking champagne and charming the museum patrons"

"Oh" I give him a little smile "that I can do"

"I know James, that's why were are doing this instead of you attending a lecture or museum talk" the car stops "ok we're here. Now smile sweetly, mingle and pose for the photogs and we'll leave as soon as we can"

"Ok" I straighten my tie "but Logan make sure you rescue me if I seem like I'm dying of boredom"

"I will" he grabs the umbrella "here, the rain is coming down heavier now than earlier"

"Thanks, ok let's get this over with" I put on a smile "show time"

I stride to the door with Logan following close behind, I hand the umbrella to the attended and give her mine and Logan's name. She directs us to the floor which is holding the event. We walk upstairs and into a large rectangle room which has a number of huge paintings on the wall and sculptures dotted around the room. I suddenly stop and Logan collides into me.

I turn to him "We have to leave, now"

"James we just arrived"

"Now Logan!" I harshly whispers "She's here"

"Who's here?" he asks me.

"Her" I nod to my right.

He step in front of me to see who I'm nodding too "Oh"

"Logan?" a female voice calls from across the room "What are you doing here?" I can her the affection in her voice.

She walks towards us, she glares are me as she hugs Logan. Logan comfortably returns her hugs "It's so good to see you, Katie" she steps from his hug and nods in my direction and turns and walks away.

"What the" I run my hands through my hair "she, she didn't even say hi"

"James calm down"

"Calm down! Logan its two letters that's all" I look at him feeling hurt "Am I not worth two letters?" I turn away from him and start to go after her.

"James" he grabs my arm and looks at me pleadingly "please don't make a scene"

"I won't, but I have to talk to her otherwise I won't be able to smile sweetly for the photogs" I shake free from his arm and storm towards her.

"This isn't going to end well" I hear him mutter as I walk away.

"Katie"

She stops and turns to me with a look of anger in her eyes "It's Kate now, only my family call me Katie" she walks towards an elevator and I follow her into it.

"Logan just called you Katie" I return her look of anger.

"Well him and Carlos are like brothers to me" she tells me as the doors shut.

"And me?" I ask quietly.

"You gave up that right five years ago"

Suddenly the elevator shudders, stops and then darkness.

"It wasn't five years ago it was four years and eight months ago" I mutter "October 12th at 4.30 to be precise"

"What, we're trapped in a lift and you want to argue about how long ago it was you abandoned me for no reason" she says.

"They'll get us out soon, the electricity is probably out due to the weather. I didn't abandon you for no reason"

"They won't check here it's the service elevator. And telling me 'I can't' isn't a reason to just walk out of my life. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not sure why I'm here Logan books my PA's" choosing to ignore the reason comment.

"I thought Logan was your PA"

"PA's as in public appearances, he books them if fact he books everything in my life. I'm going to be lost without him, can't believe he'll be gone in six months" I pause briefly, sighing "I guess I should face up to the fact in six months time I'll have no life"

"What? What's wrong with Logan is he sick? Are you two together?" she fires questions at me.

I start to laugh "I don't know where to start with that. Logan isn't sick, he is going to med school, we had a deal he'd work for me for five years doing pre-med part-time and we are not together, he dated Camille for three years remember"

"But you said your life would be over when he left, are you in love with him? You are never in the press with anyone"

"Not in love with him, I'm not gay" I laugh "I love someone else but we're not together because we can't be and I don't want anyone else so that's why never in the press"

"Why can't you be with this person?"

"She's younger than me, has her own life to live, doesn't need my crazy public life and my best friend's little sister, so I did the right thing and walked away. We don't talk anymore because I can't be near her and want her but not have her and every day it kills me"

"Did you ever tell her? Talk to her? Find out that she was...is mad about you and has been since she was six because that was the first time you sang her to sleep when you were at a sleepover with Kendall" I feel her hand touch my cheek.

"You, you like me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yep, always have, always will" she whispers, I lean towards her and lightly kiss her lips. Just then the lights come back on and the elevator begins to move as we deepen the kiss. The door opens.

"Finally" I hear Logan.

We spring apart.

"Logan, what do you mean by finally?" I turn to him.

"Well" he rubs the back of his neck "kinda knew Katie was going to be here tonight and as I'm only working for you for six more months thought I better try and do something about getting you two together as Kendall and Carlos haven't come up with a plan"

"Thanks man" I smile at him "Now I know I supposed to mingle but I have four years and eight months to make up for" I hit the door close button.

**A/N Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos : )**


End file.
